


Of Kitschy Hotel Rooms

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Dean's deal is coming soon and Sam just wants Dean to experience a better than their normal fare of motels.





	Of Kitschy Hotel Rooms

To most people the best motel or hotel is an extravagant room with name recognition with all the creature comforts within reach (or a phone call). To Sam and Dean, raised in motel rooms across the United States and detours parts of Canada and Mexico, the standard is a little different. Living on the road with a father who supported them through credit card fraud, gambling, and odd jobs when there was no cases made it that they never stayed in a chain motel. Seedier motels didn’t ask questions when their occupants can back bloody, dirty, and smelling of decay. It also didn’t question when two kids were left unattended for a couple of days either. There were motels that didn’t fall into the seedy category, just a bit rundown and worn like the fading towns and cities they stayed in.

It carried over into their most of their adult life; seedy or rundown motels or squatting in abandoned, foreclosed houses were their default choice when it came to lodging. It was easier, a muscle memory formed in childhood, and even though Sam may complain about it since Stanford, Dean knew that he missed the joy of discovering what new motel room held. They both critiqued the interior and theme and Dean would either bitch or rave over the shower. Normally, Sam usually heard bitching about weak water pressure whereas Dean would hear Sam complaining about internet speeds and doubly if it was slow and they had to pay for it.

When Dean made his deal, Dean wanted to experience more. Sam couldn’t blame him. Sam definitely could not blame Dean for that, even if made him both upset and melancholy. Dean still wanted stay in cheap motels though. More money for them to spend on more important things like ammo and actual sit down restaurant names that don’t in diner (and Sam is pretty sure Dean is saving up money for him after he is dragged to hell). Sam wants Dean to know what it is like to stay in one of the high end hotels, not a motel, like he and Jess did when her family took him to Lake Tahoe for a week over Christmas. That is when it hits Sam about a kitschy hotel in San Luis Obispo off the 101. He’ll need to find a case nearby and find the name of the hotel first.

It took Sam a bit time to find a case close enough to the Madonna Inn. It’s cutting it close to the year mark for Dean who is acting like he doesn’t have the Sword of Damocles over his head. The job was easy enough, a ghost that awoke when new construction started. It was very much like a milk run like Dean stated while digging up the grave. Sam pointed Dean towards the Madonna Inn without stating so. He wanted it to be a surprise and everything including that he booked them the Antique Cars room and a reservation for the steakhouse on site. Dean looked suspicious and rightfully so after the numerous things he did to try to get Dean out of his deal. Sam just navigated them closer to the hotel.

Dean looked excited when he saw it. Even more so when they walked into the lobby and the amount kitsch-y overload made Dean look happier than he had been recently. Sam couldn’t help but think of an kid in a candy shop; when the person who checked them in mentioned the waterfall urinal in the lobby bathrooms, Sam didn’t even see Dean go past him. Dean came back out and told Sam he had to try it. Sam made the excuse to run and get their bags. 

When they entered the room, it was not as loud and outlandish as the rest of the hotel… until Sam walked into the bathroom and saw even the some of the tiles had antique cars printed on them. Dean was taking everything in stride, taking photos, and a running commentary of why these antique cars were good but not as good as Baby. Sam smiled to himself as he put his toiletry bag on the counter. Dean followed suit putting his bag on the other side with a big smile on his face before looking in the shower and seeing the tiles.

“They have antique car tiles? Dude I never knew they made tiles like that,” Dean tells Sam.

“Apparently,” Sam absently responds walking out of the bathroom. “Also Dean we have a reservation at the steakhouse at 6.”

“No way,” Dean exclaims face beaming walking into the room, “You didn’t, did you?”

Sam nods as he finishes unpacking and ends up sitting on the edge of bed.

“Thank you Sammy,” Dean starts, “I love this. It’ll be a good memory for you.”

Sam has to look away. Dean is still happy, yes, but it still hurts that Sam hasn’t figured out to save Dean. He’s mad that Dean still has this zen-like exterior thinking it would make it easier on Sam, but Sam knows he’s scared of dying. He tamps down the melancholy and puts on a smile.

“How about we check out their bar before we hit the steakhouse” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Dean responds, “Maybe we can get you singing karaoke by the end of night.”

“Aw, Dean, you know love my singing,” Sam quips.

Dean smiles as he heads out the door. Sam grabs the key and leaves the sorrow that is plaguing him behind, because Dean deserves this.


End file.
